How 2 Get 2 Friends 2 Come Along
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: Harry´s tired at Tom and BÉlannas quarreling all the time..


How 2 get 2 friends 2 come along  
  
_________________________  
  
_________________________  
  
_________________________  
  
**^^Harry is hmm.. really tired Tom and B´Elanna quarreling all the time. This evening the two fighting cocks had an heated argument about the exobiologys meaning, if divided into three.  
  
The exact discussion I won´t write here, I don´t want to go up to such a high rating level yet.^^**  
  
  
  
"Stop." Harry´s calm, soothing voice got Tom to turn towards Harry´s friendly face, away from the half-klingons hatefilled eyes.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Would you two stop fighting for a moment? Look, you two are my best friends and it´s hurting me to see you argue like this. Could you please stop it, only for a while."  
  
"We´re not arguing, we´re discussing."  
  
"what so ever. Follow me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here. Please step in."  
  
"What are we doing in your bedroom Harry?"  
  
"You´ve gonna stay in there until you´ve calmed down."  
  
"Together? Oh, then it´s really easy to calm down!"  
  
"Computer, raise a level 4 forcefield around my beroom. Code Kim 7522."  
  
"Harry, come back here!"  
  
"I´ll might let you out if you shake hands."  
  
"Allright. Give me five Torres!"  
  
"See, that wasn´t to bad, was it?"  
  
"Now will you let us out of his prison?"  
  
"Probably after I´ve rested for a while, you two have given me migraine."  
  
"*Probably* let us out??"  
  
"You know torres, Harry might be right. We probably does argue too much."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Wanna shake again?"  
  
"Don´t push it Paris."  
  
"Shhh..Don´t wake Harry up. Let him sleep this idea off on his little couch, then he´ll release us. I hope."  
  
  
  
"I think we´re gotta stay here tonight."  
  
"Right. Wich side do you want?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, there´s like two feet from here to the forcefield, so don´t expect me to play gentleman and sleep on the floor tonight.  
  
we´ll just have to chair bed."  
  
"Great. My dreams come true. I´ve get to sleep next to the cocky pilot whom I´m *so* madly in love with."  
  
"Just add another pinch sarcasm to your voice, then we can cut it up and eat it for breakfast."  
  
"And then we can eat your endless bragging for lunch."  
  
"I´m not bragging!"  
  
" You think you can get every woman."  
  
  
  
"So you wouldn´t want to kiss me if I told you you could do it?"  
  
  
  
"So you could brag about kissing the Klingon engineer later or what?"  
  
"No. We´ll do like this, if I kiss you and brag about it you can hit me as hard as you can, and I wont use the dermal regenerator or go to Doc."  
  
"Okay, and if you make it then, what do you want in exchange?"  
  
"How ´bout... another kiss?"  
  
"You don´teven know if you like it yet."  
  
I´ll take the chance."  
  
"Wait a minute, how long will this bet last?"  
  
"A week ?"  
  
"Ok, good. But how do I know if you brag to someone?"  
  
"Trust me, if I said that *I´d* kissed *you*, the whole ship would know about it."  
  
"It´s just one fault here, you said ' if I kiss you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I want it to be 'you kiss me'."  
  
"So then you want to kiss me?"  
  
"Now that we´ve got a bet, yes."  
  
Both leaned forward, eyes closed, their lips met in an innocent kiss.  
  
He pulled away and said, "Oh, if we hadn´t had a bet, I´d defineatly bragged about this."  
  
"You pig." She murmured, eyes still closed. They kissed again. This time she pulled away first, "I hope you win the bet, so I can kiss you again."  
  
"You´re supposed to hold on your own team."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But you know what?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"You could still kiss me."  
  
He laid a hand on her back and pulled her towards him, their lips met a third time, and eventually he let his tongue explore her mouth. She jumped in surprise , but did the same thing herself in the blink of an eye.  
  
About the same time Harry woke up from his nap. He thought it was time to let his friends out now, his headache was gone and he could think clear again. He went to his bedroom and saw the couple standing there. he smiled to himself, turned around and left his own quarters.  
  
  
  
'''''''',;EnD;,'''''''' 


End file.
